villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Oswald Harrison
Dr. Oswald Harrison is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Remor) of the 2015 point-and-click puzzle horror video game Fran Bow. He is a mad psychiatrist and the founder of Oswald Asylum. History Dr. Oswald Harrison was a brilliant brain doctor and researcher, who was fascinated by twin siblings. He believed that by experimenting on and merging twin DNA, he could unlock the secret to human evolution and understand more about human biology. Dr. Oswald Harrison founded Oswald Asylum, a horrid prison for children with mental illness, where they were treated horribly. Children would be sent there by their parents or even taken from scenes of violent crimes; Dr. Harrison would then have his doctors and nurses fake the children's deaths and claim they occurred during the crime and take them to the asylum, which provided him with a supply of children to experiment on. He eventually acquired the twins Clara and Mia Buhalmet, who were abandoned by their parents. Fascinated by their twin biology, he kept them locked away, studying them. Eventually, just to see what would happen, he forcibly sewed the two together to see if they were compatible to share the same biology. The experiment killed both girls, and he threw their bodies into a nearby well to hide the evidence. However, Clara and Mia's spirits would exist in eternal torment, still sewn together and vengeful, angry ghosts. Dr. Harrison would later acquire twin baby girls Grace and Lucia Dagenhart. Dr. Harrison studied them all their lives. It was around this time Oswald began his connections to the dark magics and eldritch horrors of the Fifth Reality, teaming up with monsters and creatures of darkness to help him carry out his experiments and further mentally torment the children in his asylum, even brainwashing Grace into becoming his accomplice. This continued until Lucia grew up and got married, and soon became pregnant. Dr. Harrison know the child born from Lucia would be special due to his experiments on Lucia in the past, so he wanted the child. However, Lucia ran away with her husband and tried to hide the baby, named Fran Bow Dagenhart, from Oswald. Grace left too, and feigned kindness and won over Fran's trust. When Fran was ten years old, Dr. Harrison struck a deal with Remor, the Son of Darkness and Prince of the Fifth Reality, to kill Lucia and her husband and return Fran Bow to him. Remor agreed and possessed Fran to kill her parents herself, later forcing her to run away and be captured by Dr. Oswald's henchmen. Fran wold be kept in the asylum and forced to stay there under Remor's guard, until Itward, Fran's not-so-imaginary friend, broke her out. Oswald sent Remor after her, who tries to capture her through most of the game. At some point, Oswald fired Fran's doctor, Marcel Deerne, because he was starting to catch on as to his plans for Fran. Eventually, Fran and Deerne are caught by Remor, who delivers them to Oswald and Grace. Oswald straps Deerne to an electric chair to kill him, but is interrupted by Fran. He tries to lull her into a false sense of security by feigning kindness and support, though Fran still won't trust him. However, when Grace tries to kill Fran's cat, Fran attacks Grace and Oswald shoots the girl to death. He then ties to dissect her dead body and remove her brain, but is interrupted by Itward, who tosses him away and restores Fran to life, allowing them to escape. Personality Dr. Oswald Harrison feigns kindness and charisma, but is in actuality a ruthless psychopath who will go to any extremes, including kidnapping and bloody murder of children, to get what he wants and to explore what he believes is the true nature of humanity. He allies himself with dark forces and manipulates those around him into serving his wishes. Gallery OldPhoto.png|Dr. Oswald in his youth. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Category:Weaklings Category:Master of Hero Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Mutilators Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Summoners Category:Satanism Category:Elderly Category:Brainwashers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Delusional